bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki
|image = |conflict=Invasion of Hueco Mundo |date =October 11th |place =Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |result =Ichigo Kurosaki leaves for Fake Karakura Town, Byakuya Kuchiki & Kenpachi Zaraki are victorious. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Captain Kenpachi Zaraki *Captain Byakuya Kuchiki |side2 =*0 Espada Yammy Llargo † |forces1 =Ichigo: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Bankai) *Hollowfication *Shunpo Kenpachi: *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) Byakuya: *Zanpakutō (Bankai) *Kidō *Shunpo |forces2 =*Zanpakutō (Resurrecc- ión) *Hand-to-Hand Combat |casual1 =*Kenpachi & Byakuya sustain moderate injuries. |casual2 =*Yammy is killed. }} is a fight which takes place in Las Noches. It is a battle which involves Ichigo Kurosaki and two Shinigami captains facing off against the highest ranked Espada. Prelude After defeating Yasutora Sado and Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Yammy Llargo, picking up Rukia Kuchiki, tells her while he does not mind being in his Resurrección, he finds it annoying to find and defeat people who are so much smaller than him. Complaining about how difficult it is for him to hold her like this without crushing her, he wonders how he will kill her. Ignoring his remarks, Rukia uses Hadō 33. Sōkatsui, which, knocking Yammy's head back a little, is otherwise ineffective. Sarcastically stating the blow hurt so much it is going to cause his hand to slip, Yammy throws Rukia across the area. Just as Rukia, thinking she cannot bring herself back up due to the immense force of his throw, hits the ground, Ichigo, appearing in front of her, tells Yammy he has gotten pretty big since the last time he saw him. As Rukia attempts to talk to Ichigo, Yammy, interrupting her, angrily yells Ichigo's name.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, pages 1-8 Battle As an angry Yammy begins charging a Cero, Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō which, hitting Yammy's face, stops the Cero from being used. When Rukia asks Ichigo why he is here, since he went to save Orihime Inoue, Ichigo tells her he already did that, and he simply left her alone to heal Uryū Ishida, since it is safer than being here. Interrupting their conversation, Yammy punches the area they are in, but Ichigo, along with Rukia, escapes to the top of a small building. As Yammy yells at him not to move around, Ichigo tells Rukia to wait here, that he is going to win this fight, and that afterward they will go back to the Human World. Stating this is a pointless fight, he flies off to defeat his enemy. Wondering what happened on top of Las Noches, Rukia states Ichigo's eyes were not the ones of someone who defeated his enemy, nor were they the ones of someone who is about to cut down their foe.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, pages 10-15 Yammy swings his fist at Ichigo, who, dodging, appears behind him. Telling him not to move around so much, Yammy punches him again, forcing Ichigo to block the blow. Saying he is not moving around to get away from him, but to keep his friends from danger, he states if it is just the two of them, he can beat him down with raw power. Donning his Hollow mask, he slams Yammy down with a Getsuga Tenshō.Bleach manga; Chapter 378, pages 15-19 Believing him to be dead, Ichigo decides to remove his Hollow mask. Looking on at this, Rukia notes the design on his mask looks nothing like the ones from before, and Ichigo himself states the feeling of him bringing his Hollow mask out just now is completely different than the other times he has done it. As he speculates how it might be because of the Hollow transformation from his battle with Ulquiorra Cifer, Yammy, getting back up, swings his fist down on Ichigo, who dodges, completely destroying the building he was standing on. As Yammy tells him he is mad that he was able to cut him a little, Ichigo is shocked to see his strongest attack barely did any damage to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 4-9 Asking Ichigo why he looks so scared, Yammy, telling him his rank in the Espada is Cero, says all of the other opponents he has faced in Hueco Mundo are trash compared to him. Firing a Bala, which sends Ichigo flying back, he asks him if he has any way of dealing with him. Telling him he has never had a way of defeating his opponents, but he just did, Ichigo, stating this is no different, tells him since he has to beat him, he will no matter what. Yammy decides to fire off more Bala blasts at Ichigo while hurling insults at him. As this is happening, Ichigo, thinking to himself while Yammy is the one who has lost all of his comrades, Orihime had a much more pained look on her face, tells Yammy while he did not expect the Arrancar to care about their comrades, nor did he regret cutting down any of his enemies, he does not think it feels right to hear him talk bad about the foes he has killed in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo attempts to bring his Hollow mask out again, but it does not work, and Yammy takes this opportunity to grab him. As Ichigo wonders why he cannot bring his mask out any more, Yammy, commending him for doing better than his friends in battling him, moves to finish him off, but someone uses Hadō #33. Sōkatsui, enveloping his entire body in the Kidō spell. As he looks around for who attacked him, his leg gets cut off, and someone complains about not being able to attack first, but the other person tells him he arrived here first, and he should learn his place. As Captains Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki are revealed to have been the ones to arrive on the battlefield, Kenpachi tells Byakuya not to complain to him if he gets cut up into pieces.Bleach manga; Chapter 379, pages 10-22 Falling to the ground and wondering what just happened, Ichigo, looking up, realizes the two Shinigami captains are the ones who helped him.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, pages 1-2 As Yammy gets back up, Byakuya tells Ichigo to fall back. As Ichigo wonders why, Kenpachi says he is a disgrace who is always beaten by his enemies. When Kenpachi swings his sword down on him, Ichigo, barely dodging, asks him if he is actually trying to kill him, which Kenpachi confirms. As he runs straight towards Ichigo, Yammy punches him, sending him crashing into a building. As Yammy angrily tells Kenpachi he is going to kill him for cutting off his leg, Kenpachi throws part of the building he crashed into straight at Yammy's arm. Surprised he can actually throw a good punch, Kenpachi tells him he is going to have to hit him with all of his might to defeat him. Telling him he has a huge mouth for a "little fly", Yammy swings his fist at him.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, pages 4-11 Ichigo Exits the Battle As Ichigo attempts to help out Kenpachi with his battle, Byakuya, stopping him, tells him to fall back and go to the Human World. Ichigo states he will, but believes defeating Yammy should come first, and even if he wanted to go back immediately, Kisuke Urahara would have to open up a Garganta for him. Just as he says that, someone from behind tells him he should stop talking about Urahara all the time. Looking back, Ichigo sees Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi has come as well, dragging a wagon with him. Briefly getting mad when Ichigo does not address him with his title, Mayuri forgives him, since Byakuya and Kenpachi only call him by his first name. When Byakuya asks him if his leniency has to do with the wagon, Mayuri, saying it is since he obtained very valuable spoils of war, states in the same spot he got those spoils of war, he was able to analyze the structure of Garganta, which shocks Ichigo. Telling him he did this without any mistakes, Mayuri tells Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi to begin preparations for Ichigo to head to the Human world. As Ichigo attempts to object, Mayuri tells him he is a test subject, and therefore has no rights.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, pages 11-14 As Captain Retsu Unohana and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu arrive on the scene as well, Unohana tells Ichigo not to worry, as she is going with him as well. When Mayuri tells Unohana it is capricious of her to volunteer to be a test subject, Unohana states she believes the experiment will be a success, since if he were to fail at making a Garganta from an Arrancar scientist's materials, Urahara would have a laugh at his expense. When Mayuri tells her to be careful of what she says, since he could easily trap them in the middle of Garganta, Unohana saying she would expect this of him, tells Isane she will stay here to assist the captains in their battle. As she tells Ichigo they are going, Ichigo still objects, since it would be better if he stayed and fought with the captains, due to Yammy's immense strength. Telling him he would be of no use to the Gotei 13 captains, Byakuya states his duty lies in protecting Karakura Town, since he is a Substitute Shinigami from there. Finally convinced, Ichigo states he will be going now.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, pages 15-19 As Nemu prepares the Garganta, Mayuri, telling Ichigo he will arrive in the Human World if he takes the opposite path from when he came here, says if he misses his step in Garganta, he will fall into a void between the Human World and Hueco Mundo, which will have him end up in an unknown area. As Mayuri admits if he were to fall, it would make for some interesting research, Ichigo gives him a weird look, and Mayuri asks him why he is doing that. Telling him he remembers Urahara standing in the same place as him when he opened up the Garganta for him in the Human World, Ichigo, making the connection of how Mayuri could know Urahara, says they have some similarities. Mayuri is angered at this, but before he can do anything, Ichigo and Unohana jump into the Garganta, leaving Hueco Mundo. Mayuri says to himself Ichigo is an interesting person, and instead of locking him up in Garganta like he was planning, he is going to do something else which will make him think of this battle as a pleasant memory. Nemu tells him she is going to think of a strategy for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 381, pages 1-5 The Fight Continues Yammy swings his fist into the ground trying to hit Kenpachi, who, dodging, cuts off some of Yammy's fingers. Screaming in pain, Yammy notices Kenpachi is now standing on his arm. Kenpachi runs up his arm, jumps in the air, and swings his Zanpakutō down on his face. Watching from the sidelines, Byakuya asks Mayuri why he decided to stay here. As Mayuri tells him he will not find the answer interesting, Byakuya, continuing his question, states the Human World should be far more interesting than the stuff happening here. Mayuri informs him that he's not going to do anything against him, but Byakuya simply gives him an emotionless look. Deciding to give him his answer, Mayuri states as of right now, Hueco Mundo has far more interesting corpses, and after the battle is over, he will be able to go back to the Human World and examine the corpses carefully. Byakuya continues giving him the same look,Bleach manga; Chapter 381, pages 9-14 causing Mayuri to yell at him for not simply asking what he wants with him. Byakuya says it is nothing, and he just did not think those words would come out of his mouth, since it sounded as if sending Ichigo to the Human World would end the war, and he believed in Ichigo. Mayuri tells him his words are the ones which are unfitting.Bleach manga; Chapter 381, pages 17-19 As Kenpachi cuts off another of Yammy's legs, causing him to fall to the ground, he goes up to him and, believing him to be defeated, calls Byakuya over to finish the job. When Byakuya states he does not understand the meaning of his words, Kenpachi tells him he is simply giving him the deathblow. Asking him if he is telling him to finish his incomplete task, Byakuya tells Kenpachi to know his place. When Kenpachi, stating it is not his style to finish off weaklings, tells him to finish the battle already, Byakuya states finishing enemies off is more suitable for a barbarian such as him, angering Kenpachi. Getting back up in between the two of them, Yammy fires a Cero at them, destroying a large section of the area. When Kenpachi is shocked Yammy still has this much strength, Byakuya mocks him for having believed the enemy to be defeated. Kenpachi counters by stating the strength he has right about now would be the deathblow for him. Activating his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, Byakuya tells him he will confirm by his own flesh on whether or not this is too much for him. As Kenpachi tells him he always wanted to battle against him, the two rivals, telling Yammy he is in their way, attack his face with all their strength.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, pages 8-19 As Yammy, blood streaming down his face, falls down, the two prepare to battle each other. As Yammy, getting back up, tells them they really annoy him, Kenpachi wonders if he lost it. Saying this is unforgivable, Yammy begins getting bigger than he already was. Towering over the two captains, Yammy, revealing anger itself is his power, tells them to annoy him more, as it will only make their deaths all the more messy. Watching, Mayuri tells them to resolve this quickly because if he gets any bigger, it is going to present problems when dissecting him.Bleach manga; Chapter 383, pages 1-9 Aftermath Kenpachi and Byakuya, both injured, later return to Soul Society from Hueco Mundo after successfully defeating the Cero Espada and leaving him dying. His dog pet comes to him, prompting him to, regaining consciousness, ask why it followed him before, before succumbing to his wounds, dying.Bleach manga; Chapter 422, pages 5-8 References Navigation Category:Fights